The Protegee and the Potion's Master
by ApathyFollow72
Summary: Nox Dolohov, unbelievable rumor to the Ministry, dangerous fact to the Death Eaters. Evelyn Louise, odd Muggleborn child, resident pain in a certain Potion's Master's hide. What do these two witches have in common? But more importantly, what's the difference? Slow Burn. Snape/OC fic
1. Prologue

_A/N: Welcome to my first published story! I've written other fanfics for about five years but this is the first one my friend's nagged me about publishing. But it's also my first Harry Potter one so that's cool. Also said friends fault._

 _This story is going to be a very, very slow burn. So if waiting isn't your cup of tea, I'm sorry. I can't help you with this. Nevertheless, it's still rated Mature for other scenes of dark and questionable content. These first few chapters will end up being very vague but rest assured that most questions you have will eventually be answered. Don't be afraid to review or PM me with any questions, I love to discuss my story, especially this one._

 _And I'd love to thank my awesome Beta and best bae Thrifty-Crimson for listening to me talk for hours on end about this story. But it's all good. I listen to her talk about hers too._

 _Disclaimer- I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. That honor belongs to JK Rowling and her only._

* * *

Deep in the Albania Forest all was quiet, like death had settled over the land. Few people ever strode this far into the forest. Rumors of monsters and dark magic rituals served to keep this area safe from wandering, unwanted visitors. It was a good thing too because suddenly the forest was filled with the most agonizing scream known to humans. The source came from a woman located in a tattered, makeshift tent, lying on several worn blankets. The woman gave another scream and clutched her bulging stomach tighter.

An instant later a man appeared beside the tent, accompanied by a woman wearing scrubs. The man knelt down and whispered in Russian to the first woman. She smiled and took the man's hand.

Several hours passed, the forest continued being filled with the woman's screams as she struggled and pushed to bring her baby into the world. Eventually, she succeeded and the forest began to know the sounds of a baby's cry. The woman looked down at the new life in her arms; so delicate and small. Her little baby girl.

"We should remove the witness," the woman said suddenly, looking at the man. They both turned to gaze at the nurse who was currently focused on the baby in the woman's arms; unaware her life was in any danger. "I assume she's a Muggle." The man didn't answer, instead he remained staring at the nurse. The woman pulled out a black wand and took aim.

" _ **We could still use her,"**_ the man said abruptly, in Russian.

" _ **Are you growing soft, my dear?"**_ the woman shot back, _**"The Muggle has satisfied her purpose. What use could she still have?**_ _"_

The man fell silent. His wife was right except... _**"You need to regain your strength and I cannot promise I will remain at your side. Use the Muggle as a shield."**_

The woman gave a dark, twisted smile, _ **"I can handle myself."**_ Then without hesitation, she gleefully said, _"Avada Kedava,"_ and the nurse collapsed; another nameless victim in a war she never knew existed.

 _One Week Later_

Katarina was pacing around the fire, cradling a small bundle in her arms. _He should be here by now._ She pondered, only able to guess about his delay. _He must know, then. New life is not something easily hidden._ She smiled as her daughter shifted in her blankets.

"Katarina, you look radiant." A new person came to a stop just behind her. She knew his tone to be dangerous. He did not like to be disturbed.

"My lord," she whispered trying to keep her fear from showing, "I have something..."

"I know!" The figure screamed, "What use is a child to me?" The figure moved to face her, his dark eyes meeting hers.

Katarina fell to her knees. "You can mold her; make her your perfect servant. She can be raised to know only your power." Katarina looked back up into his eyes, "She can be everything you ever wanted."

"Perhaps you failed to meet Bellatrix."

Katarina scoffed,"She would die for you and your service, My lord. Isn't better to have someone willing to live instead?"

"What are you proposing, Katarina?"

"An apprentice. Someone steadfastly loyal to your cause. Someone willing to burn the world down to see you succeed. Someone as charming and deceitful as yourself."

"How can you fulfill your promise?" The man asked, skeptically. He was growing impatient with her, "If I allow it."

"Watch." Katarina pulled out her wand and pointed it at her baby, _"Morsmordre."_ A black mist, in the shape of the Dark Mark, engulfed the baby. Simultaneously, the man's eyes drifted close, feeling another's magic wrap around himself.

"You're walking a dangerous line, Katarina." The man threatened, "The magic will work in reverse."

"No, my lord. You remain hidden to her, but she is yours absolutely." She replied, "Even Bellatrix wouldn't offer you that."

The man was silent, deep in contemplation. He could kill her, both of them, actually. But, Katarina was as useful as Bellatrix, and her child could be more so. "If she threatens my power. I will kill her. Do you understand?"

Katarina nodded, "She will not fail you."

 _Four Years Later_

Two Death Eaters sat around a fire, on the floor at their feet sat a four-year old playing with blocks occasionally, whispering strange words to them. One paid the girl no attention. The other, a man with black eyes and greasy black hair, was eyeing her with a confused expression.

"Something wrong, Severus?" Katarina questioned, lazily swirling her glass of Firewhiskey.

"The child's speaking Parseltongue."

"Yes. She's promised to the Dark Lord's service." she replied, nonchalantly; like it was the weather. Something faintly sickening rose up in Severus's stomach as he watched the girl.

"But she's a child. What purpose could the Dark Lord have for her?"

Katarina broke the glass between her fingers, "You would do well not to question the Dark Lord," she threatened, "Nox, it's time for your lessons." She rose from the chair, holding her hand out to the child.

Nox looked at her, then back to her blocks, "I want to play, mummy. The blocks are my friends." In a whisper she added, "They don't hurt me."

Katarina pulled out her wand, _"Incendio,"_ The blocks burst into flames. "Your lessons. Now!" Nox relented, taking her mother's hand; silent tears falling down her face.

It wasn't fair! Her lessons were hard and she hated them. She just wanted to be happy.

Severus stared blankly at the charred block remains, struggling to tame long forgotten memories. The sickness on his stomach grew stronger. He barely touched his dinner that night.

 _One Year Later_

Lord Voldemort had fallen. Following his defeat, Antonin Dolohov had been sentenced to life in Azkaban while his wife, Katarina, claimed to have been Imperiused. Her trial consisted of endless waves of tears and panic. She was found innocent shortly afterwards.

Their daughter, Nox, became a rumor. The Ministry found nothing of her existence. However, a few Death Eaters desperate to escape Azkaban tried to mention her name and guess her purpose, but without concrete evidence they were thrown back to the Dementors.

Only one Death Eater managed to convey the truth to a willing audience. Nox's existence was a part of the information Severus Snape imparted to Dumbledore when he defected. He too was unable to state her purpose, though. While Dumbledore sat troubled by what Snape revealed, he maintained that protecting Harry Potter remained their ultimate goal.

In Dumbledore's opinion, whatever Tom Riddle planned for Nox Dolohov, it failed the moment he was defeated.

 _Six Years Later_

Eleven-year old Nox was running through the house, pushing flames away as she went. She was tired of the abuse and cruelty. She refused to be like her mother; or any of them for that matter. So, she conjured the fire as a distraction, hoping to evade the other occupants of the house. _They could all die here,_ she thought bitterly, _They deserve worse, really._

When she made it out safely. She paused. Everyone needed to know what happened here.

Without much hesitation, she pulled out a wand and whispered, _"Morsmordre."_ At her command a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth appeared over the still burning house. Pain engulfed her left arm. She ignored it. Satisfied, Nox cast a weak disillusionment charm on herself and disappeared.

Hopefully, she could have the happiness she had always been denied.

Several moments later, another figure came out the flames; coughing. Katarina had failed. After all her years of trying, Nox continued to resist, continued to be blind to her true purpose.

Then, Katarina smiled. The other five, formerly accused Death Eaters living with them were still inside. No doubt dead.

Even the Dark Lord hadn't murdered at eleven.

* * *

 _A/N: Updates will most likely be infrequent because I am a full time college student. But rest assured that my best friend will kick me in the butt until I update. I think she loves this story as much as I do. Thank you for taking the time and consideration to read my story!_


	2. Chapter One

_A/N: Thanks again to my fabulous Beta-bae, Thrifty-Crimson, for helping me publish this story and making everything hella fun. Because without you, I might not have ever published this. But we'll see how this goes!_

 _Hope everyone enjoys it! Thanks!_

* * *

Evelyn Louise fell out of bed with a faint yelp. She was having nightmares again. _No one can touch me. I'm fine._

"Is everything okay, dear?" her mother called, as Evelyn untangled herself from the sheets.

"Yes." Evelyn replied, smiling. She wasn't use to kindness. _I'm working on it._

Several minutes later found Evelyn sitting at a kitchen table, enjoying a bowl of cereal. Her parents talked animatedly about stuff her morning mind couldn't quite make out. She was focused on her plan, a plan that needed to be put into motion today. The new term would be starting soon and she'd be damned if she was going to miss it. Especially, if she knew her math.

At some point her parents disappeared from the kitchen. Evelyn continued in her mind, her parent's absence inconsequential. Harry Potter should be turning eleven this year. She rechecked her calculations to be safe. _He was born in '80; four years my junior. I turned fifteen in February. Harry should be Hogwarts bound. I should be joining him._

She placed her bowl in the sink. Her thoughts still lingering on her plan. She smiled. If everything worked she would fool almost the entirety of the Wizarding world.

It was going to be a good day.

Five hours later, Evelyn sat cross-legged on the floor, whispering strange words to a crescent moon charm; the first, and most important, step in her plan. If the spell was anything less than flawless … She dispelled the thought. It would be the pinnacle of perfection.

Suddenly, a flash of light and sharp heat emanated from the charm, which Evelyn noticed now had a light-blue glaze encasing it. Trying to keep her excitement in check, she grabbed the thin chain laying between her legs and crafted a simple necklace. She inhaled deeply, stilling her mind.

With care, she slipped the necklace over her head. Instantly, a jolt of pain shot through her left arm. She dismissed it, favoring, instead, on conjuring a mirror.

She gasped then, began laughing. Her reflection staring back at her was not the face she had seen every morning after a shower. It was the face of a younger, more tormented , soul. Her dark blue eyes and straight, light brown hair remained the same. They nearly didn't fit with the younger, pale, and smooth skin that surrounded those features.

She might have to cut her hair next. It seemed too much for an eleven-year old to manage. There was nothing she could do for her eyes, though. She could only hoped people never noticed the troubling, dangerous intellect that lurked within.

* * *

"Someone's at the door, dear," her father called. Evelyn quickly slipped the necklace on before hurrying to the door. The second step of her plan was about to unfold.

"Are you Evelyn Louise?" the elderly woman, at her doorstep, asked.

Evelyn fought to contain her smile, "I am. Would you like to come in?" she sidestepped, allowing the woman past her. Evelyn closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Sweetie, who's at the door?" her mother questioned, walking in from the kitchen.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." McGonagall replied, holding out an envelope, which Evelyn readily took.

Her father joined them, "I don't understand."

"Why don't we all sit down?" McGonagall motioned to the worn out couch, "I expected I would need to explain a few things."

Evelyn closed her eyes again. Her parents shared a troubled look, yet complied.

Several hours later, McGonagall walked out of the house, sighing. She had never encountered Muggles who asked so many questions; they seemed awestruck at every word she said. Almost, as if they were the ones to receive the letter. It was odd, really. The actual recipient sat on the floor in a sort of silent contemplation, like she didn't even care about being a witch or magic being real.

It was more than odd, McGonagall noted. It was disconcerting.

* * *

 _Tap. Tap._ Evelyn poked her nose out of her book. A boy with messy black hair, round-rimmed glasses, and green eyes was standing in the doorway of her compartment. "Do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full."

Evelyn stared at the boy. The famed Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. "Go ahead." came her reply. He awkwardly took a seat adjacent to her. _God help the Wizarding World._ She thought before returning to her reading.

Several minutes later, they were joined by a red-haired boy, who ignored Evelyn entirely when he walked in. He was fixated on Harry.

Evelyn lost track of the world after that. Her book was far more interesting.

* * *

"Zabini, Blaise." McGonagall called. After a moment's pause, he joined Slytherin. As McGonagall gathered up the Sorting Hat and stool, an odd-sounding laughter broke through the Hall.

It's source: Evelyn, who was picking herself off the floor. "This wouldn't be the first time I've be forgotten, you know." She said, smiling.

"Hopefully, it will be the last," Dumbledore replied, " Minerva?"

McGonagall quickly rechecked her list. "Of course. Well, get up here, Evelyn Louise."

Evelyn sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

 _So, they forgot about you? They didn't want you attending Hogwart_ s. _The fools! Teach them why they should bow before you. Show them what you're capable of._

Evelyn shook her head. These thoughts weren't going to claim her. Not tonight. Not ever.

"Lots of courage and nerve. But, your mind remains hidden from me. Powerful magic. What secrets don't you want an ancient hat knowing?"

" _It's nothing personal."_ Evelyn replied.

"Perhaps. You have a great deal of cunning in you. Deception is natural to you. You would find friends in Slytherin."

" _I would find arrogant witches and wizards too hung up on blood purity to understand the concept of friendship."_ She spat back, _"I suggest you look deeper."_ she sighed, _"Please."_

"You don't give me much to work with, young witch. But, I can see you yearn independence; freedom. You wish to be free of these nagging thoughts, perhaps? Or the nightmares?"

" _Right now I want freedom from you. This stool isn't really comfortable."_

The Hat laughed. "If you insist." It replied, with hint of resignation, before exclaiming to the Hall, "RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

Evelyn bounced around Hogwarts like an energetic puppy. She had never felt so much magic before. The whole castle drowned in it; giving it near sentience. She even skipped her second Defense Against the Dark Arts class to explore; not that she regretted it.

There was a subtle darkness in Professor Quirrell that unnerved her.

Now, she could spend that time practicing spells or doing homework for her other, more interesting, classes. _Mainly spell work._ She thought. _If I want to stay, I need all the time I can get a hold of._ She shuddered as the memory of turning matches into needles replayed. She almost fainted with even that basic spell.

Her magical energy wasn't whole enough for that kind of magic. Mending it would be a slow agonizing process, she knew; hence the requirement of extra practices. She also knew, her magical energy would never heal completely. _She was willing to do this to me. All for..._

Evelyn derailed that train of thought. _Herbology is fun. Lots of... plants. Ooh! History of Magic is taught by a ghost. That's cool. Right?_ She let her thoughts run wild after that. She trusted Hogwarts to lead her to her destination; Potions, which, she had with Slytherins and Gryffindors.

The Sorting Hat probably had something to do with that, she noted. Leaving her to wonder how much the Hat told the Headmaster about the sortings. Would it tell him about her Occlumency? Or the thoughts?

 **Thud!**

She refocused on reality as two hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her backwards. _Shit._ _Well, at least I know I can trust Hogwarts. Sort of._

"Sorry, Professor." She said. Snape grumbled in response as her fellow classmates filtered into the room and took their seats. Maybe, she said the wrong thing? _Should I try again?_

"You smell nice." Evelyn blurted out. This time, Snape perked an eyebrow at her. "Is it different potion ingredients?"

"Take your seat." Snape snapped, "Now!"

Evelyn didn't miss a beat. She scrambled to the last available one, amidst the Slytherins' laughter.

Only a few minutes into the first class, Evelyn was forced to endure Snape's continuous harping and whining about Harry Potter not knowing anything related to Potion's yet. The kid was only eleven. He deserved a bit of a break.

"Professor Snape." Evelyn threw her hand into the air. Snape's attention snapped to her. Again.

"Am I going too fast for you, Ms. Louise?" Snape questioned. The Slytherins snickered.

"I was writing the answers as you were talking." Evelyn replied, "But it's unfair to expect one person to know everything." She paused before adding: "Sir."

"Are you criticizing my teaching?" Snape challenged.

Evelyn held her head higher, "You're bullying an eleven-year old. Can you not find a better hobby?"

"Ten points from Ravenclaw." Snape answered. Evelyn opened her mouth. "Continue and I'll take more." Evelyn fell silent, her face falling to stare at her desk. Snape, feeling satisfied and victorious, proceeded to tell the class about the potion they were to brew. He missed the scratching sounds

of a quill until her hand shot up in the air again. "What did I te..." Evelyn waved a piece of parchment above her head. Snape stormed his way over to her desk and yanked the parchment from her hand:

 **I came to Hogwarts to learn magic the right way, not to compete over silly numbers for prissy bragging rights.**

"Stay after class to arrange your detention" Snape said, dangerously icy; crumpling up the parchment. As he began walking away, Evelyn whispered something. Snape snapped, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he swirled around, like a bat he was commonly compared to.

"I'm going to enjoy your class," Evelyn gave a cheeky smile, "Sir."

Snape was fuming. The parchment in his hand was reduced to cinders that slide between his fingers. The rest of the class sat in silence, both awed and terrified by what they were witnessing. Snape took several deep breaths before responding. "Get out." Evelyn complied.

 _It was fun while it lasted._

* * *

Severus spent the next several months watching the young Ravenclaw witch. He noted she spent all of her time alone, always surrounded by books and parchments. He was reminded briefly of a younger version of himself. He kept expecting to find her walking through Hogwarts conversing with someone. At this point it could be a bloody Gryffindor for all he cared. As long it was someone, but no one ever came. She was left alone with her books. Even her fellow Ravenclaws ignored her. They completely distanced themselves from her, like she was dragon pox incarnate.

He tried to discretely bring up the matter at a staff meeting. Albus gave him a surprised, curious look, while Filius shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Then, Minerva just had to have her say on the subject and he strongly regretted mentioning anything at all. "I fail to see how this is even your concern, Severus."

"Ms. Louise's behavior is not uncommon in Ravenclaw. I believe she'll make friends when she's ready."

Filius added.

Severus grumbled a response and avoided Albus's gaze the rest of the meeting. A little extra cruelty to all non-Slytherins for the next week should fix his slip up.

Just as he was about to be free, Quirrell brought up another matter to their attention.

He might have to make that two weeks.

* * *

"Good evening, Ms. Louise." Albus greeted, "Please take a seat."

Severus watched, from his shadowy hiding spot, Evelyn step cautiously into Albus's office. Severus noticed her right hand was oddly tucked into her left sleeve. He also realized, quickly looking back on all the months he studied her, she avoided black clothing. Not once, had she worn her school robe; a fact that made her easier to locate.

Even tonight, as she sat nervously in front of Albus, she wore a white buttoned, long-sleeve shirt, obnoxiously bright pink pants, and light blue shoes.

"Perhaps you're wondering why I summoned you here?" Albus began, his tone light and friendly.

Evelyn shifted, "I don't like Professor Quirrell... Headmaster."she whispered. Her hand slide from her sleeve, revealing her wand. Her head remained downcast as she as she rolled it between her hands.

Severus quickly glanced at Quirrell, whom sat in the chair beside Evelyn. He had a calculating look in his eyes, while simultaneously wringing his hands nervously. Snape narrowed his eyes, clearly the man was struggling to hold his mask in place. _What does he know?_

"That's hardly a reason to skip class continuously." Albus replied, steepling his fingers.

"He stutters horribly and I can't focus." Evelyn whispered, once again shifting in her seat.

Severus rolled his eyes. Only a fool would believe her."If I may, Headmaster." he said, stepping from the shadows. Quirrell jumped in his chair.

"S..S..Severus." The bumbling coward mask was back in place.

Evelyn slide from her seat, making sure to keep her eyes down. Severus turned to her. She was clearly frightened by something. "Can I go? I need..." she paused.

Severus felt something wrong in the air; magic that shouldn't be there. "What is it, Ms. Lousie?" Albus asked gently.

"Only a child fears the dark, but only a fool ventures in without a light." Evelyn looked up, directly into Severus's eyes.

"C..Come again." Qurriell stuttered.

Evelyn smiled, "I don't entertain fools, Professor. Good night." She left. Several minutes later, Quirrell was dismissed.

Albus sighed. "It seems you have someone else to watch, Severus."

Severus gave his own sigh, "Very well."

* * *

Evelyn sneaked carefully out of the unused classroom. It was past midnight, she noted. _Shit._ She thought. _Someone is still going to up in the common room._ It was April and final exams were coming up. She already noticed several students almost have panic attacks. Even, she had her own fears and reservations. _As long as I keep practicing I should be fine. Weak and exhausted, but fine. Really what could go wrong?"_

"Well, well, a student out of bed. Professor Snape will be pleased."

 _That._ Evelyn sighed.

Filch led her through the halls not even trying to hide his excitement. In their way they encountered Quirrell, who looked quizzically between them. I caught this one out of bed." Filch explained.

"Wh..Wh..What was she do..doing out of be..bed?" Quirrell asked.

"Not the same thing you are, _vor_." Evelyn whispered just loud enough for Quirrell to hear.

"What did you call me?"The fool's masked slipped. Evelyn smirked.

" _Vor_? It means professor." Evelyn replied, trying desperately not to smile. For a brief moment Quirrell looked has if he wasn't believing her, then he turned and bid them a good night.

"Twenty-five points form Ravenclaw." Flitwick said with a yawn. Evelyn had the distinct impression that he didn't want to be here.

"I want to know what she was doing. Up to no good, no doubt."

Flitwick looked a Evelyn right as she yawned herself. "I think we can find out in the morning. Yes, Ms. Louise?"

Evelyn nodded. "Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Ms. Louise."

* * *

"SHE'S VANDALIZED SCHOOL PROPERTY!" Filch boomed. "I want to see her expelled."

"I believe that's unnecessary, Argus." Dumbledore replied, placing his hand on the other man's shoulder.

Flitwick stood close to the offending image, studying the details. "How long have you been working on this?"

Before she could answer, Filch shouted: "WHAT DOES THAT MATTER?!"

The door was thrown open. "What's going on here?" McGonagall demanded. She looked over at the wall and saw the subject of everyone's attention. "Albus..." She turned to Dumbledore, confused. He motioned to the girl sitting silently on a desk. McGonagall had just reached the girl when another voice boomed harshly beyond the door.

"DON'T YOU ALL HAVE SOMEWHERE ELSE TO BE?"

Filch lit up with eager excitement, hurrying over to the door. "Professor, you need to see this blatant disrespect for Hogwarts."

"Really, Argus, I..." Dumbledore began as Filch pulled Snape into the room.

"What is the meaning." His focus was drawn to the left-hand wall. On it was a mural, bright and colorful. It showed wizards, witches, Muggles, and a whole host of other magical creatures, but with no barriers between any of them. Wizards dueled proudly before Muggles, who were dancing, laughing, and socializing with elves, goblins, and wizards. Dragons and Hippogriffs flew majestically in the air, while other creatures, magical and not, mingled everywhere else. And, at the center of it all, undoubtedly, was the Dark Mark made out of flowers. Below it was a jester who looked very much like...

Snape's attention snapped immediately back to everyone. "Who did this?"

Filch pointed a finger at the girl. "There's the desecrater."

Snape gave a very faint quirk of his lips. "Ms. Louise."

"I don't entertain fools, Professor." Evelyn whispered. "I started it during winter break." she added.

Everyone stood around her in a stunned silence.

"Who's the fool, Ms. Louise?" Dumbledore finally asked.

"Voldemort. His followers. Quirrell." Evelyn shrugged, her eyes ran over her mural. "The world they want isn't possible. Everything's connected, sometimes in ways we can barely understand. If wizards were meant to rule, wouldn't nature have made it so? If Muggles were meant to own this world, why did magic persist? We are meant to coexist. Nature favors neither." Evelyn fell silent again, her eyes met Snape's briefly.

"You believe Voldemort is destined to fail?" Snape asked, giving Dumbledore a look.

Evelyn nodded. "He fights what he cannot understand. Only a child fears the dark, but only a fool ventures in without a light."

"I believe," Dumbledore interjected, "that's enough for now, Ms. Louise. You're not in any trouble, although I would refrain from any further murals if I were you." he headed out the door. "One more thing," he poked his head back in the door frame, "I disagree with the Hat. I think you make a very fine Ravenclaw."

* * *

 _vor - thief_


End file.
